Barbatos (Dark Multiverse) (Bio)
In the earliest days of creation, a great spark molten of potential created two opposing existences, positive matter and antimatter, with them came the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor set to monitor all creation a third being called World Forger was tasked to watch over what had yet to come and he resided in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark beneath creation. For eons, the World Forger hammered Universes out of the fears and hopes of every living beings. For the most stabe Universes, the World Forger would rise these worlds to rose into the Orrery of Worlds above while for the most twisted and unstable, the World Forger would dispatch his dragon better known as Barbatos to eat them and return their energies back to the World Forge. For eons Barbatos served his master and returned the failled Universes back to the Forge of Worlds until the day Barbatos wished to be set free of this task. Thus, Barbatos ends up killing the World Forger and these failled Universes meant to be eated by Barbatos lived beyond their times which corrupted the World Forge and eventually created the Dark Multiverse. At some point, Barbatos turned his attention on the Multiverse above with the goal to rule it. He gained access to Prime Earth at some point which he almost succeeded to conquer and when he did, the Judas Tribe worshipped him as a god. However, he was repelled from Prime Earth by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives during the Final Crisis. When Batman was sent back in time at the dawn of man by Darkseid during the Final Crisis, Barbatos saw him and saw the similarities between their emblems thus, he decided to turn him into the door that will allow him to regain access to Prime Earth with Hath-Set as his first conduit. For centuries, the Judas tribe shaped Batman's live, familly and city in order to prepare him to become the door for Barbatos. Barbatos's agents better known as the Court of the Owls now planed to infect Batman with five metals from the Dark Multiverse in the meantime in the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos was looking for the worst versions of Batman that exist, his search leaded him to the Batman who Laughs and promised him of destroying worlds beyond his own. this Batman became his second-in-command and assembled other evil Batmen to support them, forming the Dark Knights. At some point, Barbatos managed to lure Hawkman in the World Forge and corrupted him into a giant bird-humanoid creature and named him his dragon. Batman evetually learned the secret plan of the Court of the Owls to turn him into the door for Barbatos and tried to go back in time by using a baby version of Darkseid to defeat Barbatos with Hawkman's mace once and for all however, Batman was trapped by the Court of the Owls and managed to infect Batman with the final metal. Batman was transformed into the doorway which allowed Barbatos and his Dark Knights to enter from the Dark Multiverse. At this point Barbatos had his subjects kill the Court of Owls. In the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos trapped Batman into an illusion of being an eldery man who tells stories about his adventures as Batman to his little daughter, Janet. However, when Batman noticed his memories and the stories didn't matches, he managed to release himself from the illusion. However, Batman was confronted by a giant Barbatos with his own face revealing to him that the only reason Batman had become a great hero is because he willed it, that he had shaped Bruce to became Batman and that he is nothing without him. Barbatos informed Bruce that the Dark Multiverse had created thousands of worlds built by his fears and he picked the darkest among them to be sent into the Prime Earth, and that they were winning. Faced with these revelations, Bruce begged in horror not to see or know anything more, surrendering to Barbatos. Hearing this, Barbatos sent Bruce back to the illusion and Bruce continued to read the story. While the Dark Knights ravage the world and sabotage the efforts of Prime Earth's defenders against them, Barbatos watches the madness unfold from the summit of Challenger's Mountain. To stay appraised of his plan's progress, he would typically talk to the Batman Who Laughs for information. The next time Barbatos actually makes a move is when Batman Who Laughs calls him to aid in stopping Cyborg, who manages to access the full power of his Mother Box, becoming an unforeseen obstacle. When the captured heroes escape with Cyborg's help, Barbatos becomes concerned that Cyborg's power-up could present a real problem, but the Batman Who Laughs is sure that he will not cause any real problems. Later, Barbatos returns to Gotham and waits until the Earth gets close to fully sinking into the Dark Multiverse. When the Batman Who Laughs gives him the signal, he begins to roar out his Anti-Music. His cry penetrates the dimensional barrier separating the positive and dark matter realities, summoning his dark army to overtake Prime Earth. Clashing their metals together (Diana’s bracelets and Kendra’s mace), the two heroines succeed in helping Green Lantern, Mr. Terrific, Aquaman, and Deathstroke fight back against the Dark Knights, Terrific convinces Plastic Man to awaken, turning the tide of battle. Reaching the Dark Forge, Kendra manages to break Carter out of Barbatos’ corruption (reigniting the Forge in the process), Diana reaches Batman and Superman (donned in Tenth Metal, the prime constitute of the World Forge), and Barbatos is confronted by Flash and Cyborg, who have gathered reinforcements from other realities (including the “53rd Earth”). Refusing to lose, Barbatos tried to cry his Anti-Music in order to sink Prime Earth so low in the Dark Multiverse that it could never be raised again however, Barbatos was confronted by Hawkman. Thus, Barbatos reveals his last resort; using the combined power of the positive energy of his prisoner Over-Monitor, the Anti-Monitor's brain's negative energy, and the Batman Who Laughs’ dark energy, he plans to leave nothing but darkness. However, an unexpected team-up of Batman and the Joker halts this plan, the Justice League defeat the remaining Dark Knights, and Hawkgirl subdues Barbatos. After Over-Monitor explains that all living things have trace amounts of Tenth Metal, the League proceed to use this power to pull Earth out of the Dark Multiverse (it also results in the Source Wall shattering). After the Justice League lifts their Earth out of the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos is left tied down at the bottom of the Dark Multiverse, locked in chains made from Tenth Metal by the Over-Monitor. There, he would be forced to watch the Forge of Worlds burn bright again, creating new worlds until the World Forger's return. Personality Barbatos is overconfident but sly, cruel and manipulative. Due to his nature of being a destroyer, Barbatos see every Universes as failled. For him, to leave the dark to explore what lies beyond is the greatest mortal sin. Appearance Barbatos is a humanoid-eldritch-bat looking creature with a hood with horns hiding his face. He has purple glowing eyes which become red when he cry his Anti-Music and has a bat skeleton on his chest as emblem. Weaknesses The Nth Metal can hurt Barbatos although it seems less effective against him in the Dark Multiverse. The Element X/Tenth Metal is far more effective than the Nth as the purest metal of the World Forge and can subdue him. Powers and Abilities Barbatos' main power is to drag others into a dark dream that makes them sleep and become "lost in the dark" sometime with no or little memory of who they are. He can also corrupt those under his dark influence and turn them into monstrous forms. He can eat universes, drain others of their life forces, shoot dark lightning from his hands and create dark universes in the Dark Multiverse. His shriek is a dark chord that he can use to bring forth his army to the main reality and it was the final push Barbatos needed to sink Prime Earth so low in the Dark Multiversse that it can never be raised again. Trivia Reference Category:DC Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Cosmic Being Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain